Book 1: Cut to the Chase
by lastknightstanding
Summary: It's six months after the end of the Great War, but what happens to all of our favorite charactors? This is book one of the three book series that has the people we know and love, and a few new people that make all the difference.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Lord Zuko despised all the pomp and circumstance that graduation called for. Why did the fire lord have to give a speech to the young graduates of the Fire Nation Military Academy anyway? Zuko was perfectly confident in their professors skill as instructors; so he figured his speech was highly unnecessary.

After the ceremony had ended, and the young soldiers went off to celebrate their brief independence before joining the armed forces of the Fire Nation, Zuko allowed himself to exhale a sigh of relief. Escorted by four body guards (though highly unnecessary), he made his way over to his motorcade; two fire bender tanks and his Turtle (a dome-shaped steel machine powered by fire bending that not only protects its passengers, but also keeps them in the lap of luxurious sitting room until they reach their destination. Zuko took a seat on the rear couch and, directly across the table, sat his Secretary of State, General Cho-Lang.

"That was quite an inspirational speech, Lord Zuko."

"You can thank my speech-writer." Zuko shrugged off the compliment. "Is everything prepared for my diplomatic trip to Kiyoshi?"

"Yes my Lord. We've received word from Lord Sokka and Lady Katara, they're leaving for the Island tomorrow. General Iroh has also made arrangements to be there, as has Dai-Lee Captain Toph. Avatar Aang is flying to the Islad from the eastern air temple; he sent his message with this…" Pulling a flying lemur from behind his back. The little animal flew across the table and started purring madly even as it ate from the bowl of cherries on the table.

"Mo-Mo, its good to see you too." He said, patting the animals head. The lemur handed Zuko a sealed scroll before leaping onto his shoulder and wrapping himself around the Fire Lords neck like a scarf.

"He's a loyal little guy," Cho-Lang admired. "He wouldn't let anyone near that letter; some personal matter perhaps?"

"Yes," Zuko said with a smile before reading the scroll. When it was finished, he ignited the scroll with a flame from his fingertips. "Has that other matter been taken care of?" He asked pointedly.

"Yes my Lord." The man said, his eyes shifting back and forth searchingly as he reached across the table and handed Zuko a small package. Zuko smiled as he tucked the small box into his overly large sleeve, and thought fondly of his "diplomatic" trip to Kiyoshi.

...

Sokka felt naked without his sword on his hip. Even half a year later, he hadn't replaced his space sword. But he couldn't think selfish thoughts right then, he was too busy overseeing the reconstruction of the southern watertribe. With the worriers and the waterbenders return, the tribe felt that their city needed to be rebuilt to match the splendor of their northern sister-tribe.

"Hey Sokka, how's it going?" Katara asked, walking up from behind her brother.

"It's going," he replied curtly.

"Whats the matter?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," he sighed. "I've just been thinking about Suki a lot lately."

"You'll see her again soon, we're leaving for Kiyoshi tomorrow."

"I know, but what about the future? It's been torture being away from her these past few months. I want to ask her to marry me, but I cant leave my people, or ask her to leave hers. I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I," Katara said under her breath as she left to prepare the ship for the trip to Kiyoshi island. If only Sokka knew how similar she felt.

...

Toph hated her heavy Dai-Lee robes, but at least she didn't have to wear those ridiculous shoes. She made her was down a busy street in central Ba-Sing-Se, her steel coated hands clasped behind her back in true Dai-Lee style, and her sakkat bowed to keep the sun out of her eyes. Not that she could see the light, but the sun dried her eyes out and made them ache.

She finally reached the White Dragon Tea Shop, sensing its particular location by locating the single granite cobblestone out front that was different than its limestone counterparts, installed by an old friend of hers.

"Hey gramps, whats shakin'?" She asked loudly upon entering, taking a seat at a recently emptied table and kicking her earth encrusted feet up onto another chair.

"Oh, business as usual." Iroh said with a smile as he poured her some tea. "All is ready for our trip to Kiyoshi island tomorrow I trust?"

"Yeah, and you know the best part? Because it's a 'diplomatic mission'," she made the quote sign with her free hand as she sipped the steaming tea. "All expenses are paid. I guess being captain of the Dai-Lee has its perks after all."

...

Aang was happy with the progress his students were making at the eastern air temple. It had taken him a while to find enough air benders to make the place suitable to be called a temple again, and between training and reconstruction, he'd had his hands full. At first, he was a little worried about leaving them for the Kiyoshi trip, but the fast progress of his older students made him feel confident in leaving them in charge. Granted, none of them were masters by any mean, but they could hold down the fort while he went to the earth kingdom. Aang silently hoped that the spirits of his dead friends and masters were proud of his accomplishments. Not only had he found natural airbenders again, but he had also brought back the flying bison and lemurs that had been hiding in the mountains.

There was one problem that he had been contemplating though, and a most serious problem at that. He went to his room that night, and sat down on his meditation mat. Reaching into a bag of tools, he removed a piece of blue coral, a silk ribbon, and a knife.

...

The princess of the fire nation sat rocking in her cell, a manic grin spread across her face, her eyes wide open, yet distant and glossy. The warden dropped her plate through the flap at the bottom of the steel door; stale bread and a bowl of water. She fell upon the meager meal and devoured it without a single trace of humanity.

"That's right, THAT'S RIGHT! Bring me my feast you peasants. Lock me up like an animal will you? HA! I'll show you, YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE FOREVER! I'm Fire Lord Azula! All shall bow before ME! All shall worship ME! I am the most beautiful, most powerful, most... most…" But whatever she was most of we'll never know, for the sleeping drugs the warden slipped into her food every night started taking effect. Before long, the filthy, tangle haired, bedraggled princess was snoring loudly in the corner of her cell.

...

"Is there any more word on the bandit situation to the south?" Zuko asked his Secretary of defense upon arrival at the royal palace.

"They're camped about thirteen miles south of the Jai-Tou Straight my lord. They stand about two hundred strong, all ex-military."

Zuko sighed. He thought that the military would be happy the war was finally over. But evidently, the more war hardened soldiers wanted the war to continue until the Fire-Nation ruled the world. He never wanted to have to attack his own men, but sometimes you had no choice. "Have the negotiators returned?"

"That's the bad news my lord. They have taken our two negotiators hostage, and sent the third one back without ears, and a ransom note."

"What do they want?"

"The usual; control of the Fire-Nation, the war continued, your head on a platter, etc."

"Then we have no choice, send in an imperial legion to attack them asap. Oh, and make sure the new soldiers from the academy are included, this is a good chance for them to get their feet wet."

...

Unfortunately for the rebels, they didn't have that much time to live. Later that night, as they sat around their campfires and plotted their next raid on a firenation supply train, an unseen danger lurked in the surrounding forest. Six worriers, on six beasts, sat at the edge of the tree line.

"Are you sure about this Sagara?" The oldest male of the group asked. He was tall and whippish, wearing a firenation style gi, and carrying a large zanbato over his shoulder. His spiky brown hair tied back with a red bandanna. He sat astride a giant grey wolf. "The fire nation doesn't do well with vigilantes."

"I know that Zanza," the second oldest male said. He wore a red and black samurais kimono, his chin length black hair wafting in the gentle breeze. His fierce eyes watching the rebels with a death glare, as he placed his right hand on the hilt of his katana. He sat astride a giant white liger. "But we can't let those green recruits attack these guys. They're seasoned veterans of the great war, those kids don't stand a chance."

"Are you sure that's what they said Yomoko?" The oldest girl asked. Her water tribe style clothing was an uncharacteristic purple color, and the sais tucked into her belt showed that she meant business. She sat astride a giant black bear.

"Sure I'm sure Miya," Yomoko, the youngest boy replied. His short black hair matched the color of his eyes, and he wore a samurais kimono of the same style as Sagara, but in a royal blue shade rather than red. He sat astride a giant blue banded hawk. "As soon as my contacts in the palace told me what was going on I flew down here to tell you. We have to take them out now."

"I'll pick off the leader," Kira, the youngest girl said. She wore black shorts, and fishnet stockings as well as a fishnet long-sleeved shirt covered by a black tank top adorned with a red target. On her back was an enormous crossbow, and she sat astride a giant fox. "That'll demoralize and confuse them, giving us an opening to attack and Kaname time to rescue the hostages. Kaname nodded; the second oldest girl, wearing a cherry red kimono, slit up the sides to provide mobility, and carrying a war chain with a double scythe on one side and a macehead on the other. Her long blue-black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she sat astride a giant cheetah.

"Should we bring the beasts?"

Sagara thought before answering. "They _are_ hungry…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Tell Me the Good News First

**Chapter Two: Tell Me the Good News First**

"Land ho!" Shouted the soldier in the crows nest. "Aiy! And there's a shit to port and one to starboard! Ones watertribe and ones earth kingdom!"

"Good!" Zuko said from the deck of the ship. "Pile on more steam! I want to catch up with them!" The fire nation ships steam stacks belched forth heavier clouds of steam and the ship rocketed forward, easily slipping between the two other ships.

"What took you so long?" Toph shouted from the bow of the earth kingdom vessel.

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't get here until next season!" Sokka jested from the rudder.

"I thought we'd give you a head start!" Zuko joked back. "How about a race into the bay? Losers have to pay for a feast for the crews!"

"You're on!" They accepted in unison.

…

"Katara! Use some waterbending to make the ship faster!" Sokka shouted to his sister as she ran to the bow.

"Right," she laughed. If they were going to race, then they were going to win.

…

"Tell the men in the engine room to pile it on full speed!" Zuko yelled to the pilot.

"Aiy aiy sir!" He said before speaking into the mouthpeaice by his side. "Attention all hands! We're racing the other ships to the mouth of the bay, if you want a free feast, then I suggest you pull your thumbs out and get this tub moving!" A cheer rose up from the crew as the men in the engine room began piling coal into the furnaces, and the captain threw all of the engines full speed ahead.

…

"Pile on all sails!" Toph shouted to the crew.

"Its useless m' lady," the captain said, discouraged. "We can't beat their waterbending er ther fancy engines."

"Just do it."

"I'ma tellin' yer, enless thers a gale o' a wind a comin' up behin' us, we're a gonna lose."

"Trust me," Toph said with a smile. Captain sighed before telling the crew to follow her orders.

As the captain predicted, the other two ships were beating the earth kingdom ship by quite a distance within a few minutes. "I tol' yer, it's useless!" The captain said, throwing down his hat.

"Just wait a minute…" Toph said, her smile still confident.

"Need some help?" A voice came from the port side of the ship. Toph knew who it was the second she heard it; not only because she'd spent nearly a year traveling with him, but because she could smell Appa miles away.

"If you don't mind,"

"Sure! Appa, yip yip!" Aang said as he steered Appa around behind the ship and had the giant flying bison push the vessel as he flew.

…

The three ships caught up to each other just as they reached the opening of the bay, meaning they'd all have to split the price for the crews feast.

"Aang!" Katara waved from the bow.

"Hey Katara! Just a second!" He flew up to the side of the waterbending ship, and let Katara and Sokka climb aboard before flying over to the firenation and earth kingdom ships to pick up Zuko, Mai, Toph and Iroh.

When they landed on the shore of Kiyoshi Island, they were met by an entourage of Kiyoshi warriors, including…

"Suki!" Sokka shouted, running up the beach towards the armor clad woman of his dreams.

"Hey there hot stuff!" Tai-Lee cart wheeled into his path, causing him to skid to a halt inches from her. "You've gotten even cuter since the last time you were here! Have you been working out?"

"Back off! He's mine!" Suki said, elbowing Tai-Lee out of the way before kissing Sokka soundly on the lips. Aang and Katara quietly held hands, not showing any public displays of their effection. They hadn't quite told Sokka about them yet, and Aang wanted to talk to him about it before they were officially a "couple".

"Oh wow Mai! You look great how've you been? How's Azula?" Tai-Lee flipped over and said rather expediently to Mai, whispering the last bit about the deranged fire princess.

"Thanks, I've been fine, and she's still crazy." Mai said in her bored but content voice. "You've been enjoying your life as a Kiyoshi worrier?"

While the girls were talking and Sokka, Suki, Aang and Katara had their moment, Iroh and Zuko hugged warmly. "Nephew! It has been too long."

"I know. It's not the same at home without you. Are you sure you don't want to came back?"

"No, I'm fine right where I am. Besides, what would the earth kingdom do for tea?"

"And what would I do for company?" Toph butted in. She'd been feeling left out, everyone else being too busy with each other to notice her.

…

"Alright, let the meeting officially commence." Zuko said from the head of a low table set up in the Kiyoshi Dojo. "Now, how's the Air Bending Nomads return coming along?"

"It's going well," Aang nodded to the firelord. "I've found many kindred spirits in all the nations, and a few out in the wilderness. There aren't any that I'd call masters yet, but they've gotten through much of their training. The Eastern Air temple is fully restored, but I don't have enough people to restore the others. That'll have to wait until we have more masters."

"Good, I'm sure we're all glad to hear the Air Nomads are making a recovery. Now, what is the situation in the Earth Kingdom?"

"It's so-so," Toph said in an offhand way. "There're rebels in the northwestern mountains, but we're not sure if they've gathered that much of a following. As far as the government knows, they're all just milling around out there grumbling about how they want more than just monetary retribution from the fire nation. What do the people have to say about all of this?" She asked Iroh, who could give a fairly accurate description of how the majority of the people in Ba-Sing-Se felt about the goings-on of the country.

"They are about fifty-fifty. Some want revenge for the past, while others are more forgiving. But on the most part, people are simply happy for the peace."

"We're investigating the situation with the rebels currently, using an agent that we simply call "Hunter"."

"Alright, give us word if there's any news on that. How is the Southern Water Tribe rejuvenation project?" Zuko asked Sokka.

"It's going fairly now that the waterbenders and worriers have returned. The southern tribe has almost reached the glory of the northern tribe."

"And how is the Northern Tribe doing after the siege?"

"They've completely recovered. Though they haven't had outright rebellion, they have had some soldiers and benders go a-wall. We still haven't found their location now, it's like they've disappeared. If they're on the ocean, then we'll never find them. If you could have your ports watch for a large Water Tribe vessel, and alert us to their movements, it would be most appreciated." He asked the collective leaders, all of which nodded.

"The Fire Nation has had some economic issues since the payment of the monetary retribution was paid, but we're finding ways of boosting it in peacetimes, including the invention of the steam locomotive, and the firebenders personal automotive vehicle. Also, we've experienced a mass rebellion from the more war hardened veterans of the Great War. They've taken the negotiators hostage, and have left us with no choice but military action. We've deployed the twelve imperial legion to eradicate them before they can attack first.

Otherwise, the Fire Nation is experience peace for the first time since the war began."

…

The meeting was about to end when a heavy rumbling sound came from above the dojo. Outside, the people started shouting, and one of the guards came in escorting a young Fire Nation soldier. "My Lord," He bowed. Zuko recognized him; he was the valedictorian from the academy graduation ceremony.

"What're you doing here? I thought I sent you and your platoon to take out those rebels?"

"Sir, that's just the problem. When we arrived at their camp, we found the entire group of them slaughtered." The soldier went on to describe the scene; dead rebels, obvious attempts to resist destruction, and the peculiar fact that there were no bodies from whoever attack the rebels. "It seemed that they didn't loose a single person sir. But that's not all, we also found the largest animal tracks we've ever seen. The investigators identified them as-"

"A Liger, a Wolf, a Bear, a Fox, a Cheetah, and a Hawk." The others turned in surprise and looked at Iroh, his head bent and his eyes closed.

"Yes General. How did you know?"

"Because they are the Beast Riders; all trained by the members of the White Lotus, and all great worriers."

"But six people can't take down two hundred experienced Fire Nation soldiers." Zuko disagreed. "Not unless they're benders."

"They aren't, not a single one. They have been trained by the best, and have developed techniques to fight against any bending style, even through study of old scrolls they're able to defend against airbending. And the fact that they're all mounted on extremely powerful beasts makes them, even more of a threat. It's like they and their beast move and think as one. As a group, they are neigh undefeatable, even against two hundred soldiers."

"Well then, we should thank them for doing our dirty work." Toph shrugged.

"That's not the point," Zuko shook his head. "The point is that there are people out there that the Fire Nation doesn't have any control over these Riders. We can't have people just running around killing, even if it was a bunch of rebels. They could've been Fire Nation soldiers for all they knew, they were still dressed in their uniforms. We're going to need a full scale investigation of these Riders, if anything, just to talk to them."

"That's not even the worst news my Lord." The soldier continued.

"What can be worse?"

"Well, as soon as we found out, we flew up here in the fastest air ship we had."

"Out with it soldier!"

"My Lord, Princess Azula has escaped."

Off in the distance, a peel of thunder struck the heavens as a wave of the blackest clouds began to move upon the island…


End file.
